wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zul'jin
) Łotr (TCG) Znachor (RPG) |Zdrowie = 1195110 |Reakcja = |Przynależność = Plemię Amani Orcza Horda (5-6 ADP) Plemię Kruczego Kła (dawniej) |Stanowisko = Wódz Amanich Władca Zul'Amanu |Lokacja = Zul'Aman |Status = Zmarły |Instancja = Zul'Aman |Dubbing = Chris Metzen ( ) André Sogluizzo (HotS) }} :Aby znaleźć informację o niedostępnej obecnie walce w Zul'Aman, zobacz hasło Zul'jin (tactics). Zul'jin (lub Zuljin) był budzącym grozę przywódcą leśnych trolli z plemienia Amani, od czasów Drugiej Wojny. Zul'jin udzielał pomocy Hordzie, jednak to nie przeszkodziło Przymierzu schwytać go pod koniec wojny. Gdy odzyskał wolność, ukrył się, by planować atak na niedobitki wysokich elfów znane obecnie jako krwawe elfy, mimo że ci sprzymierzyli się z Hordą, której sam kiedyś służył. Śmierć spotkała go z ręki poszukiwaczy przygód, którzy najechali Zul'Aman podczas wojny w Outland. Zul'jin - czasami przedstawiany jako "Kacyk Zul'jin" - był ostatnim bossem Zul'Aman, stolicy plemienia Amani. Instancja ta znajduje się na Ziemiach Duchów i, podobnie jak Karazhan, jest 10-osobową instancją rajdową. Biografia Tło Zdolności bojowe i przywódcze Zul'jina, zdolnego leśnego trolla z plemienia Amani, pozwoliły mu dokonać czegoś, czego nie był zdolny dokonać żaden troll od czasów Wojen Trolli - zjednoczyć wszystkie wrogie sobie plemiona w Zul'Aman pod jednym przywódcą. Zasłynął on organizacją rajdów na rubieże i wioski Quel'Thalas w czasach, gdy wydawało się, że trolle poniosły sromotną klęskę z ręki wysokich elfów. Zul'jin szukał sposobów do osłabienia magicznej osłony i wierzył, że kamienie runiczne stanowią klucz do powodzenia. Przez lata schwytał liczne wysokie elfy i torturami próbował wydusić z nich zeznania. Swego czasu w niewoli znalazł się komandos Lor'themar Theron, który na pewno posiadał cenne informacje, jednak nie uległ torturom, a nawet udało mu się uciec. Niektórzy mówią, że zamiarem Zul'jina było zjednoczenie wszystkich trolli, jednak jego plany szybko zostały zweryfikowane przez wybuch Drugiej Wojny. Druga Wojna left|thumb|Zul'jin w Warcraft IIthumb|Zul'jin podczas Drugiej Wojny Krótko przed wybuchem Drugiej Wojny orczy Wódz Wojenny Blackhand wysłał Orgrima Doomhammera na spotkanie z Zul'jinem i pytaniem, czy ten przyłączy się do Hordy. Początkowo spotkał się z odmową, jednak później został schwytany przez ludzi i uwolniony przez żołnierzy Orgrima. Zaimponowało mu to i zgodził się dołączyć do Hordy, wspierając jej działania przez całą wojnę. Cel Zul'jina nie kolidował z tym egzotycznym sojuszem, gdyż uważał, że Horda nie pomoże mu w zdobyciu ziem, których pragnęli Amani. Z drugiej strony wódz nie miał zamiaru kontynuować podboju poza Quel'Thalas, więc nie stanowił zagrożenia dla nowych sojuszników i honorowego Doomhammera. Zul'jina opętało pragnienie pobicia śmiertelnych wrogów, wysokich elfów z Quel'Thalas, zdobycia głowy króla Anasteriana Sunstridera (i zmuszenie go do patrzenia, jak jego ojczyzna kąpie się w ogniu). Pomógł Hordzie w dotarciu do granic krainy i ruszł na czele, by wywrzeć zemstę za brzemienne w skutki Wojny Trolli. Wódz trolli walczył na różnych frontach Drugiej wojny, dzięki czemu on i Doomhammer wykształcili w sobie wzajemny szacunek, jednak Zul'jin wściekł się, gdy Orgrim nie tylko nie zniszczył Quel'Thalas, lecz nawet odstąpił od oblężenia, by ruszyć ku Lordaeron. Pozostał z tyłu ze swoją armią, nie poddając walki, chociaż elficki król wykorzystał moment do odwrócenia szali, wysłał czarowników i kapłanów, by wsparli komandosów i wojowników w pokonaniu Amanich. Zul'jin został otoczony na brzegu Jeziora Darrowmere, niezdolny do dotarcia do wody z powodu smoczego ognia trawiącego krainę. Jego opór został zdławiony, a wódz został wzięty w niewolę przez elfa Haldurona Brightwinga, którego sługi bezlitośnie torturowały Zul'jina, wydłubując mu nawet oko. Jednak decyzja utrzymania wodza przy życiu, by odbył karę - wielu komandosów straciło przyjaciół i rodzinę w nieustannych trollich kampaniach - okazała się brzemienna w skutki: w brawurowej misji ratunkowej Amani zranili elfickiego przywódcę i wywołali dość zamieszania, by Zul'jin mógł uciec, co uczynił obcinając władną rękę, za którą był przykuty. Zul'jin nie zdołał zregenerować ręki i oka. Chociaż trolle są znane z fantastycznych umiejętności regeneracyjnych otrzymanych od Loa, to sam wódz mógł być przeklęty przez odrzucenie ich nauk. Ucieczka Zul'jina wzmocniła jego legendarną już reputację wśród trolli. Odrzucając Hordę, Amani udali się w miejsce odosobnienia, obserwując i czekając na właściwą chwilę, by jeszcze raz zaatakować elfy. ''Blood of the Highborne'' Szansa dla Zul'jina pojawiła się wreszcie po inwazji Plagi na Quel'Thalas, która kosztowała życie ponad dziewięćdziesięciu procent populacji wysokich elfów. Trolle wystawiły armadę niszczycieli do ataku na Wyspę Quel'Danas, bezbronną, gdy magiczna osłona padła, by przejąć Słoneczną Studnię i użyć jej jako broni. Chociaż ten konkretny cel nie został osiągnięty, Zul'jin przy okazji zaatakował słabo ufortyfikowane osiedla w Lasach Nieustającej Pieśni i na Ziemiach Duchów, jednak również te ataki okazały się być krótkotrwałymi zwycięstwami. Elfy - obecnie nazywające siebie "krwawymi elfami" - okazały się być twardsze, niż się to mogło wydawać. Aktywność Zul'jina wyszła na jaw po rajdzie poszukiwaczy skarbów na Zul'Aman. Jedyny ocalały z drużyny doniósł krwawym elfom o powrocie Zul'jina. Bogowie Zul'Aman thumb|Zul'jin w WoW Zul'jin wycofał się do miasta Zul'Aman, stolicy trolli Amani, gdzie wezwał tajemnicze mroczne moce, by te pomogły mu odbudować armię. Gdy oczy Azeroth były zwrócone ku walce z Płonącym Legionem i ekspedycji do Outland, poszukiwacze skarbów najechali Zul'Aman, na nowo odkrywając nienawiść wodza trolli do zewnętrznego świata - szczególnie wysokich elfów z Quel'Thalas. Słysząc, że tak zwane krwawe elfy podczas jego nieobecności dołączyły do Hordy, wściekły Zul'jin wypowiedział wojnę zarówno Hordzie, jak i Przymierzu. Postanowił zniszczyć wszystkich wrogów dzięki nowej mrocznej mocy. Gdy znachor Malacrass przedstawił sposób na osiągniecie potęgi przez Amanich dzięki mrocznym ścieżkom, w złości Zul'jin przystał na to rozwiązanie. Przetrwawszy niewolę u wysokich elfów i inwazję Plagi, która dotknęła całe Quel'Thalas, Zul'jin i Amani utwierdzili się w misji wybicia elfów. Krwawe elfy, ocaleli z pogromu, którzy przyjęli to miano by uczcić poległych, zaczęli odzyskiwać swoje ziemie - Zul'jin, widząc w tym okazję, zaczął koordynować ataki na przegrupowujące się elfy z osiedli Tor'Watha i Zeb'Watha w Lasach Nieustającej Pieśni, jak również bezpośrednio z Zul'Aman na Ziemiach Duchów. Mimo że czerpał z widmowych duchów czterech uwolnionych zwierzęcych bóstw (uzyskując zdolność zmiany kształtu, by przyjąć ich moce), Zul'jin został zabity przez poszukiwaczy przygód. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Po śmierci Zul'jina w Zul'Aman nastała cisza, do czasu gdy wyłonił się nowy kacyk imieniem Daakra. Pod jego przywództwem Amani uzyskali wsparcie Zandalarich w odbudowie i przysięgli przodkom dołączenie do nowego imperium trolli, które miało powstać na gruzach po Kataklizmie. W rezultacie Zul'Aman powróciło w aktualizacji 4.1.0 jako pięcioosobowa instancja heroiczna, a Daakara zastąpił Zul'jina jako jej ostatni boss. Ciekawostki * Zul'jin jest trzecią grywalną postacią z Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, która pojawia się w World of Warcraft jako boss instancyjny (po Kargacie Bladefiście i Teronie Gorefiendzie) i drugą, która jest ostatnim bossem (obok Kargatha). * Zul'jin pojawia się jako grywalna postać w Heroes of the Storm. Cytaty Opowiedź Zul'jina z zapowiedzi patcha 2.3: : : : Zul'jin wyjaśnia swoją opinię na temat wysokich elfów schwytanej Liadrin: : Galeria Zuljinconcept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna autorstwa Chrisa Metzena Zul'jin.JPG|W Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans Zul'jin_HotS.jpg|W Heroes of the Storm Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Warcraft II Kategoria:Zul'Aman Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie